Hey! Listen! I love you! (Navi)
by Rec-Bel-Eko
Summary: This is a re-post of my first fanfic in which Link and Navi get it on in Link's room. Rated 'M' for Lemon between a boy and his fairy. One shot Lemon. You've been warned.


**AN: I do not own 'the legend of Zelda' in any way, shape or form. No ofence, but you would not have clicked on this if you were not intrested in the first place. This will be a one-shot Lemon of Link X Navi, Mature viewers only, so if your not, turn back now! Rated 'M' for expict sex scene. P.S. Navi is a tiny humanoid with wings and magic powers. This is my first fanfiction, enjoy**.

Link was dipressed. His best friend was missing. So he vowed that he would do anything to get his friend back. Even if it ment he had to time travle again, or traverce a parallal world! (FORESHADOWING!)  
He had just said good-bye to Saria and had gone back to his treehouse to get his few belongings, when...

"Liiiiiink!" He froze. Was that... had she come back? OOFFSH.  
Navi had come charging in the open doorway (not that there was a door) and crashed into Link, sending him flying head-first onto his bed.

"oww... N-Navi? Is it you?"

"Yes Link, its me, I'm sorry I left, I don't know what came over me." Navi said.

"Well... where did you go?" said Link.

"Well... I was... thinking. About us, and all that time we spent together fighting Ganondorf. And I never said..."

"Never said what?" asked Link.

"Never said... Link... I think I love you." said Link's best friend and fairy.

"W-w-what? You l-love me? You mean as a friend or... more?"

"I love you more then just a friend LInk. I've had these feelings for a long time now. And deep down I think you've felt this way also."

Link could not belive what he was hearing. Yet, he also could not say he DIDN'T feel it before. but he had just asummed it was just a crush. besides that, she was a fairy, he was a human. (Hylian.) How could they be together? Link had never heard of inter-spesies marige before.

"Well, I guess... I mean, I never really... mmphf" she had cut him off by pressing her whole head against his lips.

"mmm... Navi... ?" she broke off.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Nevermind..." he wispered. And kissed her back.

There lips still touching, Link put his hand up as if to stroke her hair. But remembering how tiny she was, he stopped an inch away, and instead he felt her wings litely brush against his fingers. He enjoyed the feeling. She did as well.

Still kissing, Navi flew forward, forcing him to take a few steps backwards. And he tripped over and onto the bed. "Navi?"  
"shh, it OK. Just lay back and I'll take care of the rest."

Link knew what came next. Mido had told, in detail, to Link what he planned to do to Saria. This in tern, lead to one of the many brawls they often had. Also, Princess Ruto had tried to show him how to 'do it'. This, had made Link run for his life. But he had found himself turned-on by the idea of him and Ruto later on.

"Hold still Link." she snapped her fingers, and Link could feel his clothing slowly pulling off of him. First his boots, then socks, then underware. (or whatever he wore under there.) Next came his shirt, and there he lay, in the nude.

"Hey, that could've come in handy when I fought Ganon!" he said as if he felt betrade.

"No, I couldn't do that before. When I was away, I found my true-self. And it unloked a new power within me.

Link was about to ubject, when he saw a few items fall onto his lap. And he saw that they looked like doll-clothes. And then he realised, that Navi was now also naked. And he felt his member start to grow.  
Navi had started playing with herself, and was already really wet. And then a small drop from Navi landed on Link's ever-growing member. The sight of this sent both of them into waves of ecstacey.

Navi couldn't take it any more. She flew down and landed on Link's inner-leg. She walked over till she was face-to-face (well... you know what I mean) with Link's now fully erect member. The feeling of tiny feet walking across him, made Link feel really good inside.

Both of them knew that Link could never fit inside of her. But that wouldn't stop Navi from having her fun. She smiled at Link, then she wraped her arms around dick, she found she could get her hands to touch, as if a normal person was hugging a small tree. Then she licked it, and Link moand as she started to grind her pussy up against him.

Navi then wraped her legs around him, and moved her whole body up and down his penis.  
"woah, Link, your huge." Link's eyes had rolled back, but he still chuckled at the idea of Navi comparing him to a fairy-sized penis.

Navi had been pumping up and down for more then a few minutes now, and both of them were nearing cliamax. Then Navi had an idea, she plunged her mouth into Link's uritharal opening and made-out with his cock-hole. A few seconds later she squirted all over the base of his cock and balls with her pussy juices. This was what sent Link over th edge, and he came hard, shooting all over Navi's body, the force knocked Navi back and sent her flying to the other end of the bed. She was so sticky with cum as she came crawling back, her mind still foggy.

"Wow. That was amazing, hu Link?" she said breathlessly as she lay there on Link's leg.  
"Link?" she looked up to see Link past out asleep. Then she crossed over to his now shinking member and dipped her hand into his hole and pulled out a handfull of his cum, and snapped her fingers with her other hand. She watched as a microscopic wite sperm hovored infront of her. She snapped again, and the sperm started to shrink even smaller, and then she inserted it into her vagina with magic.  
"I hope this works." she said hopefully. Then she flew over to Link's face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you."

THE END.

**AN: Well, thats it. I left a little something at the end there just in case I feel like making a new one in the future. But it dosn't seem that way. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it as much as these two hahahahaha, just kidding. Read and Reveiw. No flames or swaering please. (again, you would not have clicked on this if you didn't already like this sort of thing, no ofence.) This was just a one shot Lemon. Thank you.**


End file.
